The Visit
by SongOfPeace16
Summary: Takes place after "Steak Me Amadeus". Mordecai gets a letter from Margaret! The boys go to visit her in college. Suprises come, and there might be a great change...
1. The Letter

**Hi! SongOfPeace16 here! So, I'm starting a new story! It takes place after the (current) newest shown Regular Show, Steak Me Amadeus. Okay, chapter one, here we go!**

* * *

It had been 4 long years since Mordecai had seen his true love, Margaret. She was at her dream college, and Mordecai was happy for her, but still missed her deeply. She had said on the way to the airport they could keep their relationship going when she got back, but that it would be somewhat 4 years. He was happy with that, but he didn't know how he could live with that kind of thing, just impatiently waiting for her return.

But one sunny summer day, a letter came in the mail, a letter adressed; _Mordecai Quintel, 182 Park Street, xxxxxxx xxxxx_

When Mordecai opened it, he was suprised to see it was from Margaret!

"Rigby, Rigby! Margaret sent me... er, I mean, us...a letter!" said Mordecai as he sat down for breakfast.

"Cool dube, wead it do meh!" Rigby replied, his mouth full of cereal.

"_Dear Mordecai (and Rigby),_

_ I miss you so much! My studies are almost over, so I will be coming back soon, but before I do, I want you two to come visit me! I included 2 airplane tickets, your flight leaves on Tuesday at 5pm (I did the math, and supposedly, this letter was going to be delivered on Sunday. So its supposed to be Sunday). _

_ Love, Margaret"_

"She is good, it is Sunday!" Rigby said when Mordecai was done reading.

"Oh, I'm gonna get to visit Margaret! Take that, 4 years without a single date! Oh yeah, it was WORTH IT!" Mordecai cried happily, "Okay, that gives us two days to pack"

"Wait dude, check with Benson first. We don't want him to snap and then fire us as soon as we get back" Rigby warned.

"Good idea, I'll have him read the letter, but I don't want him to rip up the tickets if he gets mad, so I'll put them on the dresser."

"Yeah, yeah!" said Rigby, walking downstairs and having a seat on the front steps of the house.

Mordecai put the tickets on the dresser, then followed Rigby outside for the morning jobs.

"Okay. Usual schedule today, but different jobs, different jobs. Pops, you'll be raking." ordered Benson.

"Hooray!" said Pops, running off.

"HFG, MM, you're on mowing duty."

"He said duty." Muscle Man said, and he walked to the shed with High Five Ghost.

"Lets see, Thomas is off visiting his cousin, so, Skips, take the 'Sparky the Lost Dog' posters off the wood posts, I got an e-mail that Sparky was found."

Skips nodded, then skipped away.

"Mordecai, Rigby, you'll be on park patrol."

"Okay. Hey Benson," Mordecai said, handing him the letter, "I got this letter from Margaret. Is it okay if Rigby and I take Tuesday through Thursday off to go visit her?"

"Hmm...,"said Benson, reading the letter,"I suppose so. Thomas gets back tomorrow, and he can do your jobs, I'm sure. I understand how important this is to you. You haven't seen her since the encounter with the robo bear, have you?"

Mordecai frowned, blushed, put one arm to the other and rubbed it, and looked down. He didn't really like talking about that, even though it was 4 years ago. "Um, yeah..."

"Yes, you can, just please go pack now so your all ready on Tuesday, then go do park patrol." Benson replied.

"Wow, thank you Benson!" Mordecai said, immediately brightening up.

"Your welcome." he said, smiling a little.

* * *

It was Tuesday, so Mordecai & Rigby grabbed their bags and headed off. Benson was willing to drive them, and before they knew it, they were on the plane.

"_Attention passengers. We are taking lift off. Please buckle up and sit straight." _the pilot said.

Then the plane took off. In 3 hours it landed, and Mordecai & Rigby got a bus to the college.

There were the big college gate-like doors. And Mordecai just knew Margaret was waiting for him on the other side.

* * *

**First chapter, second story! This story will mostly be happy, but there will be a couple places where its a time of doubt. **

**Thanks for the reviews on Inside a Different Universe, but I might not update in a while. **

**-Peace**


	2. A Reunion

**Yo yo! Next chapter coming up! OMG thanks SOOOO much for the reviews! Please read my other story too!**

* * *

*_creeeeeak*_

That was the sound of the college doors opening. Then Mordecai and Rigby were walking through the campus, over to the dorm building.

"Um, hello ma'am, we-" Mordecai started, but got cut off by the check-in lady.

"Are you here to sign up for the next semester?" the grumpy lady said.

"Um, no... we're here to visit our friend Margaret."

"Do you know her last name? I have several Margarets in these books..."

"No." Mordecai felt weird saying that. They had been dating for a month, kissed about 8 times, and had their relationship on hold for 4 years... and yet he still didn't know her last name.

"Well then sirs, I can't let you go any further."

Luckily, just then Margaret walked by and saw them struggling.

"Mordecai!" she hollered, showing she had missed him quite a lot.

Margaret ran over, putting her arms around Mordecai's waist and kissing him full on the lips.

When she released him, she said, "Oh, Mordecai! I missed you so much! My life has just been full of books, studying, spelling bees and class parties for the last 4 whole years!"

She turned to the check-in lady. "They came to visit me."

"Oh, okay, ma'am. Please bring them to your room."

Margaret showed the way to her room, with the boys following close behind her.

"Welp, here's my room!" she said, opening the door to her dorm.

"Who's your room mate?" Rigby asked.

Then, right on que, Eileen's head popped out from the bottom bunk of the bed.

When seeing Rigby, she completely forgot about the book she had been reading, threw it in the air, and ran over to him.

"OH MY GOD RIGBY ITS REALLY YOU! OH MY GOD I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" she shouted, squeezing Rigby a little too tight.

Mordecai looked at Margaret.

"Yup, she's my room mate." she said, smiling.

* * *

**Well, that's the next chapter! Next one coming soon, where Margaret reveals why she invited them over in the first place - its not just because she missed them! Believe me, its REALLY juicy!**

**-Peace**


	3. The Reason

**Hellooooooo! Chapter 3 already! Wow, this story's hitting the road! Okay so in this chapter Margaret reveals why she had the guys come down. It'll probably be short... sorry. But chapter 4 will be pretty long, have no fear! **

**P.S. I do not own Regular Show or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Eileen was still hugging Rigby tight.

"So, anyways, I brought you guys down for a reason..." Margaret said.

"Was it just because you missed us?" Mordecai asked, smiling.

"Well yes, but not _just_ because of that."

"Well then why?"

"Because, well... Eileen and I are graduating tomorrow and heading home with you guys. I have enough money left from my college fund that I'm going to buy the coffee shop." Margaret said bashfully.

Mordecai's eyes widened, as did Rigby's, but because Eileen was still squeezing him.

Margaret looked out her dorm window. "Well, it's getting dark, you guys should probably head to your hotel now... its two blocks over."

Rigby shoved his way out of Eileen's arms, and dragged Mordecai and the luggage out the door before Eileen could grab him again. The duo decided to walk to their hotel, it was healthier and cost less.

"Wow, Margaret coming home with us and buying out the coffee shop... plus we'll be able to continue our relationship... this is great!" Mordecai happily said as he got into bed.

"Mordecai, you're my best friend, so I trust you with keeping this secret... I like Eileen, okay? I'm gonna ask to hook up with her when she and Margaret get back to the CS." Rigby admitted.

"CS?"

"Coffee Shop."

"Oooooohhhhhh."

* * *

**So Rigby likes Eileen... juicy!**

**Sorry, I know its soups short... graduation will be WAY longer though.**

**-Peace**


	4. Congrats Grads!

**Hello! Okay, yet ANOTHER chapter coming up! Geez, it's like I do a chapter almost EVERY DAY! Man, people like this story, and I mean A LOT! Okay, this chapter will be pretty long, I got some complaints that I'm making chapters too short. So... I'll try my best! ;)**

* * *

**"**Dude, she's _graduating!_ She's doing something I never did!" Mordecai bellowed as Rigby tried to sleep.

"Yes you did! You have a diploma, and I don't! Remember that incident with that 'brain juice' stuff and how I wanted to become 'more smarter'?" Rigby said, trying to get him to sleep.

"Well, yeah, but I never finished art school! I got my diploma from my regular classes, but I never got my diploma from art class! Come to think of it, I was _gone_ on the day of the ceremony! I was off visiting my sister! My mom just gave my diploma to me when I got back, then I went into art class, and I never graduated from THAT, either!" Mordecai shouted.

"Dude come on..." Rigby whined.

"I NEVER ACTUALLY GRADUATED!" Mordecai screamed. "DUDE, THIS IS SERIOUS!"

Suddenly Rigby knew what was going on. "No, nuh nuh nuh nuh no! You can NOT be saying what I think you're saying."

"Oh, I am, Rigby. I am."

* * *

**The next morning:**

Rigby woke to see he was in a tuxedo and Mordecai was tieing his bow tie.

"Dude, what the H!" Rigby whined as Mordecai finished his hair.

"You're a heavy sleeper. I dressed you, it was like you were a giant raccoon rag doll! I mean, you didn't move unless I moved you." Mordecai said, not using the tone he had used the night before. It was gentle, but also a bit insulting. But Rigby would do ANYTHING to get him to forget about what he was thinking last night.

"Man, you're just wearing that cheesy white shirt with the red tie. It's been 4 years and you're 27, I can't see how that thing still fits you."

"Whatever. You know Eileen will like the formal dressing. And this isn't cheesy, it's casual. Margaret likes it, it'll bring back a lot of good memories for her."

"UGH. Fine. But only for Eileen.

* * *

**At the ceremony:**

"Wooaaaah."

Both Mordecai and Rigby's eyes widened when the got back to the campus.

It was huge. It was beautiful.

It was full of students graduating.

"Peter A., please come to the stage." was announced. It was time.

Mordecai and Rigby had brought the same handheld game, because they would need to keep busy while other graduates go, and that way they could play multiplayer with eachother.

It was 1 1/2 hours before last names beginning with P. and S. were called up.

"Please welcome Eileen S. to the stage."

"Um, hello... um, I would like to thank Margaret for always being there, Mordecai for always helping and being a great friend, and Rigby for being funny and lovable." Eileen said as if she were worried. "Rigby, would you come up here?"

Rigby knew this was the perfect time to ask her to be his girlfriend.

"Um, Eileen..." he said. He grabbed the microphone and knelt on one knee. "Would you..." he hesitated, but came back. "...be my... girlfriend?" He put the microphone back.

Everyone in the audience _awwwwww_ed except for Mordecai, who looked at Rigby and did a thumbs up.

Eileen knocked him off the stage when she jumped on him. "YES RIGBY! YES, I WILL!" Then, well, all I'm gonna say is that he got his first kiss. On the mouth.

"Please welcome Margaret P. to the stage."

Mordecai looked up.

Margaret started crying. "Thank you all for all your great support. I'd like to thank my parents, for always being there for me, my best friend Eileen, for helping me in any way imaginable, Rigby, for always being there to tell a joke and cheer me up, but most of all, my boyfriend Mordecai. He would help me when he could, he would be the kindest person he could be, and he would always stand up for me. I love you, Mordecai!"

Mordecai started crying, too. He came up to the stage.

"Margaret," he said, "I love you too. I'm glad this college didn't get in the way of our relationship. And now I hope we can continue it."

"Of course we can, diaper boy."

They shared a passionate kiss.

Then they held hands and walked back to the hotel.

And Rigby & Eileen were voted the cutest couple in the yearbook.

* * *

**There ya go! Chapter four! So the story isn't over, don't worry, and the thing that Mordecai was thinking will be revealed later. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna do a sequel. Yeah, a sequel. So you have nothing to worry about. Um, BTW, I am thinking about doing another chapter later today if I have the time. Please review if you think a sequel and another chapter today sounds like something you like.**

**-Peace**


	5. Coffee Shop Confessions

**Look. I'm sorry I am making these chapters short but its hard. I'm a new writer. I don't mean to be rushing this, I'll try to make longer chapters, especially in the sequel, (yes there'll be a sequel) but please try to be cool about the shortness. I'm really sorry.**

* * *

**Back at the park;**

"I can't believe it!" said Mordecai. "You're gonna own the Coffee Shop!"

"Yes, I know... it's pretty exciting." replied a blushing Margaret. "Well, I gotta go do just that... I'll see you on your next break."

"Byyyyyyeeee, Rigby!" Eileen said in a lovestruck way.

"Bye..." said Rigby, knowing he made the absolute WRONG decision.

_"Asking her to be my girlfriend, what was I thinking?" _Rigby regretfully thought. _"Well, I can't break her heart... I gotta just go along with it."_

"Love you!" Mordecai said.

"Love you too!" Margaret said before backing her car out.

* * *

"Um, why isn't Rigby with you?"

"He needed time off from Eileen... he got his first kiss WAY too early and he said it needed to happen naturally..." Mordecai helpfully replied.

"Oh." Margaret added. "Makes sense to me, I suppose."

"So Margaret..."

"Mordecai you sound concerned... what is it?"

"Well... look, it'll make this easier if you stay quiet until I'm done."

Margaret nodded.

Mordecai took a deep breath.

"Okay. So I noticed I never really graduated from my college art class. And now that you graduated, I feel like... I feel like dirt knowing that someone younger than me, like you, is doing something I never did. I never finished my art class, I never was actually at my college graduation ceremony... I was off visiting a cousin. Look. I know you want to continue our relationship, and I do too... probably even more than you do, but..." Tears came to both Margaret and Mordecai's eyes as he said the last part. "I'm finishing college. I'm going back."

"Oh Mordecai!" Margaret was crying, her arms wrapped around Mordecai's waist. "I just got back from college. And now it's reverse! Mordecai, please... I missed you so much! Please just don't leave me! Please!"

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**Uh oh! No wonder Rigby wanted to get that out of his head! The story isn't over, don't worry, I still got another chapter or two coming up, and then the sequel. Good luck Margaret & Rigby! I hope you can get Mordecai to stay!**

**-Peace**


	6. College Bound

**Hey-yo! You better get a straw, this story's getting juicy! Okay so in the last chapter Mordecai wants to leave for college. Look, I got one more chapter after this so its not over after this chapter. I will end it happily. And I'm thinking this chapter WILL be the end of the story, but then I'll make the last chapter the Epilogue. And the Epilogue is gonna be short so no complaining. Plus then the sequel is gonna be a twist of a story I've been meaning to write, but never had the inspiration to write. It's name is officially "Just a Regular Story". Like that name? KK, here we go!**

* * *

"Mordecai, Mordecai! Please don't go!" Rigby cried as he held on to Mordecai's ankle while he walked to the college bus.

"I'm sorry Rigby, but it's too late for that. I'm leaving, no questions asked." Mordecai sadly but firmly said.

The bus started to pull away.

"OH CRAP!"

Mordecai un-hooked Rigby from his leg and yelled, "WAIT! WAIT! I WANT TO GET ON!"

The bus doors opened up and Mordecai got in. That was it. He was gone. He had meant what he said and said what he meant, a blue jay is faithful, 100%. **(Okay, so that part was a little cheesy.)**

* * *

"Yep, just like I remember it!" Mordecai said happily as he walked in the campus.

He went into a building where the art class was held.

"Here is our new student, Mr. Mordecai Quintel." The teacher's voice echoed off the stone ceiling. A few students looked up and nodded, but most of them kept working on their pottery.

"Mr. Quintel, you may have a seat at any open desk you like."

Mordecai took a seat in the way back of the room, took some clay, molded it into a beginning shape, and started spinning it on the clay molder. It was nice of course to be back in college, but he felt like something was missing.

Something that he couldn't live without. His friends.

* * *

**So there you go! He did end up going. They just couldn't stop him. Okay so as soon as I post this I'm gonna work on the Epilogue. Yeah, I don't think I'm gonna work on the sequel until tomorrow. My grandma is babysitting because my mom is DJ-ing a 65th B-Day party and my step-dad is on a camping trip. My parents only let me stay home alone for about 2 maybe 3 hours at a time. Plus I have a 9-month-old little brother (9 MONTH, not 9 year.), so can't really leave me and him home alone. Together. Anyways, my point is, I have right now or never to update, because I have a busy day. **

**-Peace**


	7. All Because of a Goldfish

**Mkay so this is OFFICIALLY the last chapter. Be prepared... this will be a little sad and a little short. But I assure you, it will end happily.**

* * *

Mordecai stopped spinning his pottery when he noticed the goldfish on the teacher's desk had died and was floating. It was a bit disturbing, so he raised his hand.

"Excuse me?" Mordecai asked politely with his hand in the air.

"Yes Mr. Quintel? It's a bit hard to hear you... could you come up here?"

Mordecai was squeamish, so seeing that fish up close didn't help...

"Um, I believe your goldfish died..."

"Oh, so it did. Well, I was about to go put the finished vases in the kilm... could you flush it for me?"

"Um... I suppose so..."

"Thank you Mr. Quintel."

"N-n-no p-problem..." Again. Squeamish.

Mordecai took the fish by the tail and walked to the nearest bathroom. All of the college doors were closed and no one was in the bathroom. The hallway was completely silent.

He walked into the biggest stall, closed and locked the door, dropped the fish in the toilet, and flushed. Then he watched it swirl on down, and as it took it's final swirl and left sight, he thought, _That fish going down the toilet is just like this college life. I'm super lonely, I have to do pottery, and I flush a dead fish down the toilet as a "favor for the teacher". This college education isn't worth it. I need to go back to the park. I already miss Rigby, and I miss Margaret more than anything. I bet she's crying her eyes out about me right now. I just hope they haven't already hired someone to replace me. _Then he thought, _I've flushed the fish, so what am I still doing in here?_

He finished his art project and took the vase with him. He had painted it pink with purple hearts then painted him and Margaret holding hands. Above that it said "Together Forever". He glazed it, and was going to make it a gift for Margaret.

* * *

The doorbell rang at the park house. Rigby answered it.

"*gasp* MORDECAI! YOU CAME BACK!" Rigby cried happily.

"Yep, I did. I missed you guys." Mordecai said.

"Okay, that sounded cheesy. What's the other reason?"

"Well, I had to flush a dead goldfish down the toilet as a 'favor for the teacher'. You know how squeamish I am!"

"Yeah, dude! Plus, that's super lame! But didn't you go to art class and do pottery?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Where's the pot or vase you made?"

"It's... it's a gift for Margaret. Wanna go to the Coffee Shop? I wanna give it to her..."

"It's my break time anyways, so... sure!"

* * *

"...And so, I made this for you. I would've just left right away, but I wanted to make it special when I came back so... here." Mordecai gave the vase to Margaret.

"Oh Mordecai, I love it! It says, 'Together Forever', so does that mean..."

"Mmm hmm. We can continue our relationship."

"Oh Mordecai!" Margaret threw her arms around his waist.

Mordecai smiled, closed his eyes, and hugged right back.

_**The End**_

* * *

**Well, there it is! There's my story "The Visit"! I'll start the sequel ASAP within the next 24 hours. **

**-Peace ;3**


End file.
